sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Introductions (LiL)
"Introductions" is the first episode of the first season of Life in London. Synopsis TBA. Episode It seemed to be a bright and peaceful day in London, England. People were calmly chatting, birds were tweeting, and somewhere in it there was a treehouse. Inside there however.... Red Spinel looked at Helix Ramondi and smiled. "I love living here," he laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty great." Helix replied. "I still wonder though..." Red Spinel sat down on a chair, confused a bit. "How there even is a treehouse here?" "Um, I dunno. Magic?" Helix answered. "GUYS, WE'RE SUPPOSED TO INTRODUCE OURSELVES TO THE READERS RIGHT NOW!" Color Change Iolite shouted. Alexandrite then looked at Iolite, and rolled her eyes. "What if we don't want....to?" "But we're supposed to. I think it's a rule." Iolite replied. "Iolite, stop breaking the fourth wall." Helix said to Iolite, getting annoyed. "I agree with Helix." Alexandrite said. Red Spinel then slapped Helix. "NO." "Ow!" "WELL HI READERS, I'M COLOR CHANGE IOLIITE, AKA THE ONLY ONE AKNOWLEDGING THAT WE NEED TO--" Iolite started to yell, being cut off. "How about I cut your arm off if you don't stop?" Red Spinel asked sarcastically. "How about you do what we're supposed to for the pilot episode?" "Just stop, Iolite." "But whyyy??" "You're annoying me, and I think everyone else." "Iolite's bothering me a little." Helix said. "Everyone who wants to make Iolite retreat, say I." "They're bothering me, but I don't want to poof them!" Helix said, shocked at the notion of poofing a friend. "I have to agree." Alex said. "Then I will poof them myse-" "Why do you want to poof me? All I was doing was introducing myself." Iolite inquired, confused. "You are starting to annoy me. Also stop breaking the fourth wall." "What's so bad about breaking the fourth wall? Who needs a whole four walls anyway?" Red Spinel then breaks a wall in the house. "There. Happy?" "Ugh, I didn't mean it like that." "I know you didn't. I just wanted to annoy you." "Wow, rude." Iolite said, almost ready to cry. "Geez, I'm sorry. You readers probably hate me alread-wow, I can't believe I broke the fourth wall for once." "Apology accepted! And we all break the fourth wall at some point!" "Should we just let our writers end this episode though?" "Eh, it's still rather short." "Iolite, what is it with you and breaking the fourth wall?" Helix yelled from across the room. "What is it with you and NOT breaking the fourth wall, Helix?" Red Spinel then looks out into the distance. "Whyyyy, writers," he says very quietly. "Can this just end already?" Helix shouts. "But it's fuuuun, Mondi!" Iolite replies. "It isn't," Red Spinel agreed. "Yes it is, Red. It's very fun. Now let's introduce ourselves to the readers!" Iolite replied. "Fine, Iolite. I'm Helix Ramondi, everyone calls me by dumb nicknames. Helix, Ramon, Mondi, Dee, whatever floats your boat. I'm basically the mom of everyone." Helix said, with a slight sarcastic tone. Red Spinel sighed. "I am Red Spinel, but everyone just calls me Red. Or Spine, or....someone called me Prince once. I guess you could call me that too." "I'm Color Change Iolite, but everyone calls me Iolite. I've been told I break the fourth wall a lot. I guess I'm pretty cool." "And Finally, I am Alexandrite, but you can just call me weird human names like Alex, Al, or Alexa." "And that is the end, I guess." ?? said. "But I didn't want it to end!" Iolite shouted sadly. "All things must end, little one. Bye now!" Helix said, waving to the readers. Trivia This was actually really fun to write, at least for Odrey. In fact, Odrey wrote a little more than Grace in this. Category:A to Z Category:Episodes